


Speed Texts

by radiations



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiations/pseuds/radiations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is an awful texter and Wally just wants to get to know him. Also, just because you can shorten every possible word doesn't mean you have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow texts.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this is about to be but here’s some batflash texting with hopefully hurt and comfort written on a whim! also, watch the time stamps!

 

## Saturday 

_AM_

[8:14]: Hey Bats! 

[9:20]: Uh, just wanted to let you know I can’t make it up to the station for the meeting tonight. 

[11:07]: Superman gave me your number, by the way. 

 

> [11:56]: _K_
> 
>  

_PM_  

[6:45]: Not much of a texter, are you? 

[6:45]: It’s like you didn’t even try. 

[6:46]: You’re probably a slow typer. 

[6:46]: Unlike me. Heh, get it? 

  

> [7:35]: _do u need something_
> 
>  

[7:40]: Not really, I guess. Just thought it’d be cool to text? I text the others a lot. Wondered why we never did?

  

> [8:20]: _busy_
> 
>  

[8:30]: Oh. Okay. Good night, then. 

  

* * *

   

## Sunday

_PM_

[7:00]: You’re late. Where are you? 

[7:15]: We’re starting without you. 

[7:16]: Which probably means we’ll probably end a lot quicker.

[7:18]: You gotta admit, you do drag these meetings on. 

[7:30]: Hope everything’s okay. 

  

> [7:56]: _ran into trouble will b late_
> 
>  

[8:00]: Trouble? Like?

  

> [8:10]: _coming now everything is fine_
> 
>  

[8:13]: Okay.. See you soon! 

## Monday 

_AM_

[10:25]: I can’t believe it’s raining. 

[10:30]: Do you like the rain? You probably do. Seems like something down your alley. The whole dark grey thing. 

[10:32]: You know when it feels like you’re getting sick but you can’t tell if it’s the weather or you’re actually getting sick?

[10:33]: That’s where I am right now. 

[10:35]: What’re you up to?

  

> [11:40]: _dont like rain_
> 
>  

[11:42]: That’s fantastic. Thanks. 

[11:43]: Anyone ever tell you you’re an awful texter?

 

_PM_

  

> [1:16]: _clark_
> 
>  

[1:34]: Clark what? 

[1:40]: Oh, the texting thing. Yeah, Supes texts a lot better than you do.

[1:42]: Consistent, too. 

  

> [3:09]: _busy_
> 
>  

[3:15]: Yeah, yeah. I have a life too. Talk to you later, then. 

## Wednesday

_AM_

  

> [9:45]: _where were u yday_
> 
> [10:11]: _unless ur xtra l8_
> 
>  

[11:34]: Just because you’re texting doesn’t mean you have to make every word extra short. It takes about the same amount of effort in typing, you know. 

[11:35]: No, I wasn’t extra late. And I told Supes I wasn’t feeling well. Thought he would have told you guys. 

 

_PM_

  

> [2:33]: _R u sick_
> 
> [2:45]: _do u even get sick_
> 
> [3:56]: _flash??_
> 
>  

[4:24]: I’m fine. Not sick, I guess. Just gotta recharge. 

[4:33]: Yeah, I’m pretty sure I get sick. I just get better faster than the rest of you guys. 

  

> [6:20]: _R u ok now_
> 
> [7:05]: _??_
> 
>  

[7:30]: I’ll be there tomorrow. 

## Friday

_PM_

[9:14]: hi

[9:20]: wjats iip

[9:23]: look bats im textnig lik yoj

[9:24]: u 

  

> [9:40]: _R u drunk?_
> 
>  

[10:12]: cnan t get drunk rmremeber

  

> [10:20]: _U sound drunk_
> 
>  

[10:24]: wsh i was i guess haaha mabey gotta justt drink relly fast

[10:25]: im good a ttdoin that

  

> [11:00]: _r u ok_
> 
>  

[11:07]: wishin iw as tha ttoo haha 

[11:08]: yea im fine ill talk to yoi llater goodni hght

  

> [11:26]: _gn_  
> 
>  

## Saturday

_PM_

 

 

> [2:05]: _everything ok??_

[3:15]: Yeah, I’m fine. Guess I can get a little drunk if I try real hard, haha. Sorry about that. 

  

> [3:23]: _k_  
> 
>  

[3:37]: Thanks for checking up on me. 

  

> [4:12]: _some1 has 2_
> 
>  

[4:25]: I’m completely capable of taking care of myself. 

[4:26]: At least I can text properly. 

  

> [4:45]: _K_

> [8:25]: _R u ok_
> 
>  

[9:00]: It’s been a long week. 

  

> [9:13]: _U didnt look good 2day_
> 
> [9:16]: _r u sleeping_
> 
> [9:20]: _have u been_
> 
> [9:22]: _sleeping_
> 
>  

[10:30]: Aw, you care. It’s just been a long week, Bats. I’m sure you know them. 

[10:32]: Speaking about sleeping, I’m about to knock out. Good night. 

  

> [11:47]: _good night_
> 
>  


	2. Why do you type like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, why does he type like this.

## Monday

 

_AM_

 

[10:23]: Hey, Bats! What’s up?

 

            [12:14]: _working_

            [12:15]: _lunch soon_

 

[12:20]: We should grab lunch some time. Or brunch. Or dunch. Dinnunch.

[12:21]: Linner. Lupper. Lunchupper. Lunchinner.

[12:21]: Lunchinnereakfast.

 

            [12:23]: _r u done_

 

[12:25]: Lunchinnereakfastunchupperfastunchinner.

 

            [12:26]: _no_

            [12:27]: _stop_

 

[12:45]: That’s a no to grabbing lunch, then?

[12:46]: Also, you are no fun.

[12:46]: On a scale where 1 is a brick and 10 is fun, you’re 0.035

 [12:47]: 0.035 because otherwise, I wouldn’t text you.

 

            [12:49]: _can do lunch_

            [12:50]: _when_

            [12:50]: _?_

 

[12:53]: Are you seriously just not going to respond to any of that.

[12:54]: I’m free on Wednesday.

 

            [12:58]: _k_

 

_PM_

 

[9:23]: What do you do in your spare time?

 

            [10:27]: _work_

 

[10:43]: Okay, but what about for fun?

 

            [11:03]:  _y_

 

[11:20]: I’m trying to figure out if there’s anything you’d want to do after lunch.

[11:23]: Would you even have time to?

[11:24]: Would dinner be better?

 

            [11:30]: _y didnt u just ask me 2day b4 u left_

 

[11:32]: Are you one of those people that would post a lot of emojis if you could?

[11:34]: Like, instead of words?

 

            [11:37]: _:-)_

            [11:39]: _gn_

 

[11:45]: You didn’t answer any of my questions.

## Tuesday

 

_AM_

           

           [8:53]: _new kid got hired_

           [8:56]: _wont shut up_

           [9:00]: _reminds me of u_

           [9:12]: _dont pick a bagel place_

           [9:20]: _unless u want bagels_

           [9:24]: _if this kid had red hair id swear it was u_

           [9:30]: _r u still sleeping_

 

[11:38]: Wow.

[11:39]: The new guy better be strikingly handsome.

[11:42]: And I do not talk too much. Also, wigs exist.

[11:43]: It could very well be me.

[11:45]: No bagels, then. Any other preferences?

[11:47]: Who has bagels for lunch anyway? And what’s your issue with bagels?

 

            [12:20] _did u just wake up_

 

[12:28]: Maybe. Why do you hate bagels?

 

            [12:50]: _boardroom meeting = bagels_

 

[12:53]: Oh. Gotcha.

 

_PM_

           

            [2:47]: _new kid got fired_

[2:48]: _talked 2 much_

 

[3:20]: Are you serious?

 

            [3:25]: _no_

[3:26]: _he quit_

 

[3:30]: Then…don’t tell me, was that a joke?

 

            [3:34]: _no_

 

[3:35]: The world must be ending.

[3:36]: Again.

 

            [7:50]: _ha_

[7:56]: _whats the plan 4 2morrow_

 

[8:15]: Isn’t it annoying to switch back and forth between the alphabet keyboard and the number keyboard?

[8:17]: There’s an Italian place downtown. I’ll send you the directions.

[8:20]: It’s by your building.

[8:22]: Your work building, I mean.

 

            [8:35]: _k_

[8:36]: _c u tom_

 

[9:00]: Yeah!

[11:12] I really like talking to you.

 

            [11:56]: _u 3_

[11:56]: 2*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short, but I enjoyed writing it. I can't wait to delve into super vague H/C through texts.


	3. Enough hours in a day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce texts more. Not better, but more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Remember to watch the time stamps!

## Wednesday

_AM_

            [10:15]: _meet u @ the front @ 12??_

[10:36]: _u better not b l8_

[10:57]: _we shud get icecream 2_

[11:22]: _done early_

[11:24]: _ill w8 4 u there_

[11:45]: _u better not b sleeping_

[11:56]: _im here_

_PM_

[12:03] _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

 

[12:15]: _where r u_

[12:26]: _r u coming_

[12:28] _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

 

            [12:30]: _r u doing tht l8 thing_

[12:35]: _im gona order_

[12:47] _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

 

            [1:15]: _have 2 go back 2 work_

[1:17]: _hope ur ok_

[1:25]: _call me_

[8:12]: Oh my god. I am so sorry.

[8:15]: I slept through all my alarms.

[8:17]: I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry.

[8:25]: I have no excuse.

[9:30]: Please don’t be mad. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.

[10:09]: I’m really, really sorry.

[11:15]: I swear I was looking forward to this all week. I just can’t sleep lately and when I do fall asleep it’s really hard for me to wake up and lately I just haven’t had a lot of energy and I really, really am sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.

 

            [11:21]: _k_

[11:22]: _dont worry_

            [11:24]: _as long as ur ok_

            [11:25]: _raincheck_

[11:45]: I’m fine. I really am sorry.

[11:48]: _its ok_

            [11:53]: _c u @ tower tom_

[11:56]: You should really think about turning on autocorrect and autocomplete.

[11:58]: Or even using predictive text.

[11:59]: Good night.

           

            [12:21]: _gn_

## Thursday

_AM_

            [11:56] _rly h8 bagels_

_PM_

[2:38]: I love bagels.

[2:46]: Then again, I’m not really picky.

 

            [3:14]: _did u just wake up_

[3:20]: Maybe. How was the meeting?

           

            [3:35]: _dont u have 2 do stuff_

[4:15]: _meeting was ok_

[5:20]: _did u want 2 meet b4 meeting_

[6:00]: _brought leftover bagels_

[7:05]: _where r u_

[7:35]: _did u fall asleep_

[8:06]:  _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

 

            [9:26]: _ill email u the reports if u want_

[9:30]: _replacing u for monitor duty_

[9:48]: _call if u can_

[11:03]: _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

 

            [11:52]: _hope ur ok_

 

## Friday

 

_AM_

            [10:26]: _clark said ur ok_

[10:45]: _he didnt sound sure tho_

[11:32]: _do u need a checkup_

_PM_

[3:45]: _r u just ignoring me_

[3:54]: _did u lose ur phone_

[3:57]: _gps says its @ ur apt_

[4:15]: _r u @ ur apt_

[6:12]: _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

[7:06]: _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

[9:20]: _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

 

            [10:12]: _wats going on_

[11:23]: _not funny_

[11:46]: _did something happen_

            [11:58]: _im coming over 2morrow_

 

_AM_

[2:04]: Dude, you totally blew up my phone.

[2:13]: I’m fine. Your voicemails suck.

[2:16]: Who just sighs into a voice mail and leaves it as a message? That’s right, you.

[2:25]: Did you seriously track my phone?

[2:36]: I’m fine, by the way. Sometimes I just need to recharge.

[2:40]: Though, it’s been happening a lot more frequently.

[3:12]: I don’t want to call you and wake you up. Though, you’re probably up all night brooding anyways.

[3:19]: Seriously, though, I’m fine.

[4:02]: I wouldn’t ignore you. Trust me.

[4:06]: Do you still have those bagels?

[4:27]: Sorry for worrying you, if I did.

[5:15]: Hope you’re sleeping well. See you soon.

[5:20]: Good night. Or, good morning, I guess.

 

            [7:03]: _u still awake?_

[7:20]: _guess not_

[8:11]: _set up appt w/ j’onn 4 u_

[9:22]: _u owe me raincheck_

_PM_

[3:54]: Dude, I’m fine. I don’t need a checkup. How was work?

 

            [4:38]: _2 bad_

[4:46]: _work almost done_

[4:57]: _did u go back to sleep_

[5:15]: No, dude, I’m here. I’m making food.

 

            [5:26]: _wat u making_

[5:37]: Frozen pizza. What’d you have to eat?

 

            [5:42]: _not yet_

[6:23]: That’s not good! Have you eaten anything all day?

 

            [7:03]: _ud tell me if sumthing was wrong rite_

 

[7:34]: Yes, dude. I’m fine. You’re the one that’s not eating.

 

            [8:00]: _do u have anemia_

[8:05]: Are you goggling my systems?

[8:07]: Googling*

[8:08]: Su,[tsp,s(

[8:09]: Symptoms*

[8:11]: I mighy falp as leep soom

 

            [8:23]: _uve been awake 5 hrs_

[8:29]: _bad signs_

 

[9:10]: goof nighy bays

 

            [9:16]: _bruce_

[9:18]: _gn_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, do you guys want like one chapter every three or five chapters that just kind of, really short, one small paragraph at the beginning that's like a narrative, and one small paragraph at the end that's like a narrative? Let me know. I like the vague abruptness that comes with text messages!


	4. Aw, he cares. Or, something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce and Wally text a little more about nothing. And Bruce actually sort of cares, or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! Thanks for reading. It's my first time writing something like this, so I really hope it's going well. I'm still experimenting a bit with the formatting, so forgive me for the inconsistency.

## Saturday

_AM_

[10:30]: You sent J’onn to my place!?

[10:32]: Dude, I was sleeping!

[10:35]: It’s a Saturday!?

[10:37]: I swear, man, if you’re sleeping in while I’m getting scanned and studied by a Martian…

[10:40]: Also, he says that everything is fine.

[10:43]: I told you, man.

[10:45]: I just need time to recharge. It happens sometimes.

[10:48]: I can’t believe you freaked out at J’onn, though.

[10:53]: Aw, Bats cares.

[10:56]: You owe me a Saturday morning to sleep in.

_PM_

            [2:34]: _nothings wrong???_

[2:40]: _r u sure_

            [3:10]: _ok u werent lying_

[3:14]: _but u took a long time to wake up_

            [3:18]: & _u lookd rly tired_

            [3:25]:  _so were gonna keep a watch on u_

[5:15]: You called him? Dude.

[5:20]: I can’t believe you called him to corroborate everything I said. Kind of creepy.

[5:23]: We also need to talk about you TRACKING MY CELL PHONE.

[5:25]: Personal SPACE, dude. Have you heard of it?

[5:27]: I’m also a grown adult. That can take care of myself.

            [6:09]: _i kno_

[6:13]: _u r an adult_

[6:16]: _doesnt mean u dont need help sumtimes_

[6:20]: _goes for all of us_

[6:34]: Except you, of course. You have everything under control all the time, apparently.

            [6:45]: _ya_

[6:53]: You know, you were supposed to say, “No, I need help too.”

            [7:02]: _tht wud b a lie_

[7:05]: You know, with things…like texting…

            [7:14]: _no thx_

[7:21]: You send the most formal e-mails, write the most detailed, formal, reports, but this.

[7:24]: It literally does not take that long.

            [7:33]: _not 4 u_

[7:40]: No, Bats! Flipping between the number pad and the keyboard takes extra time!

[7:43]: Doesn’t it attempt to autocorrect you constantly?

            [7:47]: _no_

[7:49]: What’d you do, turn off autocorrect?

            [7:53]: _yes_

[7:55]: Why? It might’ve helped you?

            [7:58]: _dont need it_

[8:02]: Do you even know how to use a phone?

            [8:05]: _im batman_

[8:07]: Right. All those gadgets and stuff. You’re the tech buff.

            [8:11]: _it put boomerang instead of batarang_

[8:14]: _bat man not batman_

[8:20]: …You could have added those into the dictionary.

            [8:24]: _waste of time_

[8:25]: _like this convo_

[8:27]: I think I’m offended.

            [8:30]: _good_

[8:31]: _did u eat_

[8:34]: I’m sure that information would also offer as a waste of time.

            [8:36]: _dont b a brat_

[8:38]: A brat!? Well, I guess it’s an upgrade from a waste of time.

            [8:40]: _ur not_

[8:43]: Yeah, yeah, suuuuuure.

            [8:45]: _ur not_

[8:47]: Lol, okay, I get it.

            [8:49]: _uve never been_

[8:50]: Dude, I was joking.

            [8:57]: _o_

[9:00]: What’d you do today?

            [9:20]: _work_

[10:00]: Okay.

            [10:03]: _u ok?_

[10:15]: _flash?_

[10:17]: Think I’m going to go to bed soon.

            [10:20]: _is something wrong_

[10:25]: No dude, chill. I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.

[10:26]: I _was_ awoken relatively rudely by a Martian motivated by a Bat man.

[10:27]: Space intended.

            [10:29]: _sry_

[10:35]: We still need a rain check.

            [10:39]: _ok lemme kno_

[10:43]: Good night, Bats.

            [10:46]: _night_

## Sunday

_AM_

[8:07]: Nothing better than being woken to a series of armed robberies on a Sunday morning.

[8:10]: Some weekend this turned out to be.

[8:15]: Well, that didn’t take long.

[8:20]: I feel kind of sick, though.

[8:25]: Like…really sick.

[8:35] MISSED CALL TO BATS

            [9:02]: _flash?_

[9:05] _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

[9:08] _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST_

            [9:10]: _wally?_

[9:12] _MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST. ONE VOICE MAIL RECEIVED._

            [9:15]: _coming_

[9:16]: _hang in there_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger. I'm still torn between putting in narration and not... I think I've decided against it. I might put in some dialogue, near the end of this fic, but not for now. I like the strange...mystery that it all comes with. Let me know what you think, please! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Mass Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is overbearing and excessive, even via shitty text format.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for sticking around and continuing to read <3.

## Wednesday

_AM_

            [8:25]: _good morning_

[9:00]: Are you seriously going to start sending good morning texts?

[9:03]: We’ve come such a long way, Bats.

[9:04]: A moment of weakness, and suddenly I’m all damsel in distress.

[9:06]: I’m fine, you know. I told you that being monitored overnight was a bit excessive.

            [9:20]: _u passed out_

[9:22]: _in ur apt_

            [9:23]: _w/ no warning_

[9:26]: _i had to break down ur door_

[9:33]: Yeah, you know what? Never mind the medical bay.

[9:34]: Breaking down my door was excessive.

[9:36]: I swear stealth was your thing. Couldn’t you have picked the lock, at least?

            [9:45]: _i covered the repair fees_

[9:52]: That’s besides the point.

[9:54]: And didn’t we all conclude I just needed more rest?

[9:56]: …After all those tests you kept insisting on.

            [10:07]: _cant b 2 careful_

[10:11]: _im still not convinced btw_

[10:25]: I’m fine, you know.

            [10:43]: _im gonna have 2 decide that 4 myself_

[10:58]: Whatever.

            [11:35]: _r u mad @ me?_

            [11:47]: _???_

_PM_

            [1:08]: _u shudnt b out of bed_

[1:26]: What are you, tracking me?

[1:28]: It was a hostage situation. And I’m fine.

[1:35]: I can take care of myself.

            [1:40]: _im sure you can_

            [1:44]: _not questioning ur competency_

[1:56]: It feels like you are. You treated me like glass the past two days.

[2:06]: Like some kind of child.

            [2:15]: _u passed out_

[2:17]: _u shudve called for assistance_

[2:19]: _bedrest_

[2:44]: You’re not even listening to me.

[2:51]: Forget it. I’m going to bed.

[2:52]: Bye.

            [4:03]: …

            [4:07]: _gn_

            [5:22]: _ur wrong u kno_

[5:28]: _im fully aware u can take care of urself_

[5:36]: _…_

[6:04]: _i dont scare easily_

[6:11]: _but it happened_

[6:13]: _i thought u werent breathing_

[6:18]: _usually i wait until ive checked vitals_

[6:23]: _& we still dont kno wats wrong_

[6:29]: _bcuz its not nothing_

[7:07]: _w/e it is we can figure it out_

[7:16]: _but u need to trust me_

[7:27]: _or trust tht im not just being an asshole_

[7:44]: _idk_

[8:06]: _its not just me tho_

[8:11]: _the rest of us r worried 2_

[8:38]: _u think im being patronizing_

[8:46]: _ur not the 1 st and u wont b the last _

[8:52]: _but all this is in ur best interests_

[9:15]: _nvm_

## Thursday

_AM_

[1:05]: Well, if that’s not the most convoluted way to say that you care, I don’t know what is.

[1:07]: I don’t like being treated like I’m a kid.

[1:11]: I need you to take my words at face value.

[1:15]: But I’m sorry if I scared you.

[1:21]: Hope you sleep well. We’ll talk tomorrow.

            [2:08]: _dont apologize_

[2:13]: Why’re you awake?

            [2:18]: _im batman_

[2:23]: Are you serious?

[2:28]: What is that even supposed to mean?

            [2:36]: _patrol_

[2:43]: Oh. Right.

            [2:57]: _go back 2 sleep_

[2:57]: I can keep you some company.

[2:58]: Oh.

            [2:59]: _lol_

[3:02]: Did you just…lol at me?

[3:03]: And I’ll probably fall asleep in a bit.

            [3:16]: _ya_

[3:18]: _good_

[3:23]: So…you care about me.

            [3:28]: _i care about all the members of the league._

[3:34]: Is that…punctuation I see?

[3:36]: And right, of course.

            [3:42]: _busy now_

           [3:44]: _go 2 sleep_

           [3:45]: _will check in tom_

[3:48]: Alright. Be safe, Bats.

            [5:25]: _sleep well_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments. They mean more than you know.


	6. Bruce has serious issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more silliness, and maybe even...flirting? Followed by angst. As angsty as you can get, via text.

## Thursday

_AM_

[11:15]: If there was something wrong with me, you’d tell me, right?

            [11:42]: _ofc_

[11:43]: _y_

[11:46]: Just…I don’t want to freak you out, but I can’t shake the feeling something's wrong.

_PM_

[12:03]: Bats?

            [12:08]: _ull b fine_

[12:10]: _just rest_

[12:26]: Yeah, I guess.

[12:31]: Thank you.

            [1:07]: _got ur back_

[1:16]: Well, if there’s anyone I want to have my back, it would be Batman.

            [1:21]: _ofc_

[1:23]: Lol, you could try to be a little less vain.

            [1:28]: _im gr8 backup_

[1:30]: I’m sure you are.

            [1:37]: _dont take tht tone w me west_

[1:40]: I just snorted into my sandwich.

[1:42]: Is that your dad voice?

            [1:43]: _gross_

[1:45]: _?? wat do u mean_

[1:58]: Never mind.

            [3:00]: _we all have ur back_

[3:20]: I know man. I’m over it.

[3:21]: Don’t worry about it, dude. Chill.

            [3:36]: _we care about u_

[3:38]: I’m serious, dude. I’m fine. I know.

            [4:11]: _u will b safe_

[4:26]: Do you not understand what it means to let something drop? To be over something?

[4:27]: To let it go?

            [4:30]: _im batman_

[4:35]: This conversation is over.

[4:36]: I hate you.

[4:37]: And you probably need real hard therapy.

            [4:42]: _:-D_

[4:50]: I can’t even…imagine you wearing that expression.

            [5:02]: _:-D :-D :-DDDDD_

[5:06]: Stop. It’s kind of creepy.

[5:08]: You also do not need to put in the nose. :D is usually fine.

            [5:11]: _:D_

[5:30]: Right. Seriously reconsidering ever going for some kind of food thing with you.

            [5:41]: _D:_

[5:53]: …

[6:01]: Yeah, you can forget about that rain check.

            [6:13]: _DDDDD: D-:_ _look wat u did D-: the nose is back_

[6:16]: _D-: 1 st u stand me up. now this _

[6:47]: Right. I’m going to take a quick nap. Good night.

            [8:34]: _gn_

## Friday

_PM_

[7:15] **MISSED CALL TO BATS**

[7:17] **MISSED CALL TO BATS**

[7:19] **MISSED CALL TO BATS**

[7:21]: Seriously? You’re going to send me to voicemail?

[7:22]: You could at least have the decency to pick up your phone.

[7:24]: I’m benched? Seriously?

[7:25]: Imagine my surprise when suddenly Green Lantern and J’onn are in Central.

[7:27]: You have no right.

[7:29]: You  have no RIGHT, Batman.

[7:30]: How dare you?

[7:32]: I almost believed you.

[7:33] **MISSED CALL TO BATS**

[7:35]: Pick up your damn phone before I have to hunt you down.

[7:36]: Running across the entire world multiple times? I can do that.

[7:38]: You have J’onn MONITORING me?

[7:40]: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

[7:42]: **MISSED CALL TO BATS**

[7:45]: Pick up the phone, Bruce.

[7:46]: I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you.

            [7:48]: _stop_

[7:49]: **MISSED CALL TO BATS**

[7:50]: PICK UP

            [7:52]: _stop_

[7:53]: _busy_

[7:54]: MAKE TIME

            [7:56]: _not now_

[7:57]: NOW.

[7:58]: YOU CONTROL FREAK.

[7:59]: DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING ME?

[8:00]: TELLING ME?

[8:01]: PUTTING OTHER PEOPLE IN CHARGE OF PROTECTING MY CITY?

[8:02]: WHO DO YOU EVEN THINK YOU ARE?

            [8:03]: _not now flash_

[8:04]: You know what? Screw you.

[8:05]: Go to hell.

[8:05]: I don’t need you or this.

[8:06]: I’m talking to Superman.

[8:07]: You have no authority. You have no RIGHT.

            [8:09]: _tlk 2nite_

[8:10]: No. I don’t think there’s anything else to say.

[8:11]: Lose my number, Batman.

[8:14]: **CALL TO FLASH WEST FAILED**

[8:16]: **CALL TO FLASH WEST FAILED**

[8:18]: _dammit wally_

[8:18]: **MESSAGE “** _dammit wally_ **” FAILED TO SEND**.

## Saturday

_PM_

[7:14]: **MISSED CALL TO BATMAN**

[7:16]: Hey.

[7:17]: Just wanted to say I’m sorry.

[7:18]: Got an earful from Clark.

[7:19]: You shouldn’t have bothered with my messages.

[7:20]: I’m still upset with you.

[7:21]: But I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.

[7:22]: I’m sorry.

[7:23]: You had no right. You had no say.

[7:23]: J’onn showed me the bloodwork.

[7:24]: But you had no right. I don't care if you were looking out for me.

[7:26]: ...I’m sorry. I’m just…sorry.

[7:28]: I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.

[7:29]: You could have just talked to me. Both times. Told me you were in danger. Told me I was.

[7:30]: You could have just told me.

[7:30]: Instead of trying to protect me.

[7:31]: Or whatever it was you were trying to do.

[7:32]: You went about it the wrong way.

[7:33]: I have to go back in to the meeting.

[7:34]: Why did you even bother trying to text back?

[7:35]: It could have waited. No matter what I said. 

[11:02]: Just stopped by the manor and saw you.

[11:15]: You looked like shit.

[11:17]: Don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you knocked out with pain meds before.

[11:56]: I’m sorry.

## Sunday

_AM_

           [11:15]: _dont b_

           [11:17]: _shudnt hve tried 2 call u_

           [11:19]: _my fault_

[11:28]: You should be resting.

            [11:36]: _bedrest_

[11:38]: _ill b fine by 2nite_

[11:40]: _how r u_

[11:45]: You can’t be serious.

            [11:57]: _???_

_PM_

[12:15]: I’m fine.

            [12:38]: _u saw the reports_

[12:40]: And you know what? You’re still an ass for not telling me sooner.

[12:41]: You should have told me immediately.

            [12:46]: _theyre inconclusive_

[12:51]: Whatever.

            [12:56]: _wat wudve been the point_

[12:58]: The fact that I have the right to know. I deserved to know.

[1:00]: The fact that, for a moment,  you thought you were entitled to withholding information about my body, my powers, from me.

[1:01]: My speed is everything, Batman.

[1:03]: You can’t just make decisions on your own.

            [1:06]: _ur rite_

[1:09]: _shudve told u_

[1:11]: _sry_

[1:20]: Whatever.

            [1:23]: _im injured_

[1:26]: _u cant b mad @ me_

[1:31]: You’re unbelievable.

[1:32]: You really don’t think you completely undermining my privacy, my sense of agency, is something that should be taken seriously?

[1:33]: No. Of course you don’t. You’re friggin’ Batman. The only person you take seriously is yourself.

            [1:45]: _take u srsly_

[1:47]: Whatever. Hope you feel better.

[3:02]: You know what? No.

[3:03]: I mean, yeah, I hope you feel better, but not about this.

[3:06]: Boundaries.

[3:08]: I’m my own goddamn person.

[3:12]: I’m capable of handling my own shit.

[3:15]: I had the right to know that the faster I went, the more my body was giving out.

[3:16]: What did you think? That I’d just roll over and do what you said?

[3:17]: No explanation?

            [3:20]: _was workin on solution_

[3:22]: Looks pretty grim from here.

            [3:24]: _ur not me_

[3:25]: Right. You’re Batman. It’s probably a lot grimmer.

            [3:28]: _have a plan_

[3:45]: You’re impossible.

[3:48]: Go back to sleep. I’m going to do the same.

            [6:09]: _theyre still inconclusive_

[6:13]: _likely reversible_

[6:18]: _or treatable_

[6:20]: _i will figure it out_

[6:23]: _always do_

[8:35]: I’m tired of talking about this.

            [9:02]: _no_

[9:04]: _ur just tired_

[9:13]: Sure.

[9:20]:  **MISSED CALL TO FLASH WEST**

[9:22]: Don't really feel like talking.

            [9:34]: _im sorry_

[9:37]: _it was inconsiderate of me not to inform you. i apologize._

[9:40]: _ill see you tomorrow_

[9:42]: _?_

[9:46]: You should probably still be resting.

[9:48]: But, yeah. If you’re at the tower, I’ll be there.

[10:16]: _good night_

[10:23]: Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! I read every single one of them, over and over again. They really do make my day. I hope you enjoy this. I tried to make it funny but also answer a couple questions and put in more substance. I'm really enjoying my characterization of the two, and I hope you all continue to. Also, for clarification, Wally totally blocked Bruce's number, and then when he re-added him into his phone, put him in as Batman instead of Bats.


End file.
